The Karen McCormick Novels book I
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Karen McCormick Was a simple gifted waitress at a simple gifted waitress, at a simple bar. In a small town, But when Desmond Conner comes to town. Karen's life ends up upside down when she falls for him. Based on the hit series true blood. Hope you enjoy please review, Rated M for language, character Death, supernatural themes, drug use and Sex
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE KAREN McCormick NOVELS BOOK I IT'S BASED OFF THE HIT TV SERIES TRUE BLOOD SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Karen McCormick was a Simple minded girl. She worked at a bar in the small town of south park; But Karen had a gift, all thou she considered a curse. Karen could read minds she knew what everyone was thinking, "Order up Karen" Said Kyle the bars owner. "Oh sorry Kyle" replied Karen taking the order to the customer's booth. "You Okay tonight Karen?" asked Kyle, "Yea I'm okay Kyle just a little slow" replied Karen, "Well watch out Lean Cartmen and her new boyfriend are in your section" said Kyle."Ever since she got that boy friend of her's she's become a complete bitch" replied Karen; "I know good luck Karen" said Kyle as Karen walked up to them.

"May i take your order?" asked Karen; "Onion rings and mustard bitch" replied miss Cartmen muttering the last part but Karen heard her, as Karen, as she went up to where Stan the cook. "Onion rings and you can spit on a few of them if you want" said Karen; "got it" replied Stan. "Oh hey Karen you got a date yet?"asked Stan, "Not yet" replied Karen, "Don't worry Karen you will eventually get a date" replied Stan as Karen took the onion rings and mustard to the Cartmen's. Once she served them, She walked back over to the bar; "Are you sure you're okay isn't there anything i can do?" asked Kyle.

Just as that was said Karen turned around to see the door swing open and someone walk in; Karen was lost in her own world as she stared at a man wearing a white shirt and black jacket and black leather pants with black hair. "Oh my god i think Broflovski's just got it's first vampire" said Karen. "I think you're right" replied Kyle as Karen walked up to him excitedly. "Hi welcome to Broflovski's my name is Karen, May i take your order vampire?" asked Karen, "How did you that i was a vampire?" he asked. "Lucky guess" replied Karen. "Well Karen my name is Desmond and I'd like some new blood. (I'm calling it new blood and not true blood due to copy right btw)

"Okay I'll get your drink" said Karen, but before she turned around she heard Miss Cartmen's thoughts. 'Oh My god Vampire blood will make us so fucking Rich' As Karen grabbed the new blood and turned around to see he and the cartmen's were gone. "I'm sorry Kyle I've gotta go" said Karen; "go ahead Karen" said Kyle as she left. "She walked towards a wooded area to see Miss Cartmen and her boyfriend trying to drain Desmond. Karen picked up a branch and went up behind them and struck them both in the back of the head knocking them both out; and helping Desmond up. And removing the needles from his arms, witch healed almost immediately; "Holy shit" whispered Karen, "Are you Okay?" asked Karen.

"Yes I'm okay thank you for saving me" replied Desmond, "That's fine i couldn't let them drain you like that it's illegal" replied Karen; "Oh shit i should have been home by now" said Karen, "would you like me to walk you there?" asked Desmond. "Sure thanks" replied Karen, as they walked hand in hand to Karen's house.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE KAREN McCormick NOVELS BOOK I IT'S SET WHEN KAREN INVITES DESMOND INTO HER HOME AND HE GIVES HER A SPECIAL GIFT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once they arrived at Karen's house she unlocked the door, she entered. While Desmond just stayed there, "Aren't you going to come in?" asked Karen, "You have to invite me in or it would be physically impossible for me to enter" replied Desmond; "Oh Please come in" said Karen. As Desmond Entered Karen's house; And closed the door behind him, "Oh for fuck's sake" muttered Karen; "What?" asked Desmond. "My drunk arse parents and brother Are passed Out again I have another brother but his out with his friends again" replied Karen, "Karen I've got an Idea" said Desmond taking out his fangs and biting into his arm. "Drink this so if you're in any danger I'll know where you are, and be able to find you" he said Once more, "will i become a vampire?" asked Karen. "No i promise" replied Desmond.

As Karen drank his blood; "It tastes like shit, but i wonder what this tastes like" said Karen, kissing Desmond strait on the lips. Desmond kissed right back, once they released Karen smiled and kissed him again and striped down till she was butt naked. And she tried removing Desmond's clothes; "Are you sure about this Karen?" asked Desmond, "I've never been as sure about anything in my entire life replied Karen as she continued to remove Desmond's clothes until he was naked. They continued Kissing, Desmond lined his dick with Karen's pussy and pushed in, "AHHH!" moaned Karen as Desmond thrusted in and out harder and faster, "Desmond I want you to do something for me" said Karen, "and what's that?" asked Desmond as he kept thrusting.

"I want you to bite me" replied Karen, "Are you sure Karen?" asked Desmond; "Yes" replied Karen, "Okay" replied Desmond as he took his fangs out and bit Karen's neck near her jugular vein. "AHHHH!" she cried out in pain as Desmond bit into his arm and told her to drink some blood, She complied and her wound was healed, "By the way I'm going to Ahhh!" moaned Desmond finishing in her, "Don't worry vampire's can't get humans pregnant" said Desmond pulling out and they both dressed, "I love you Desmond Conner" said Karen, "I love you too Karen" replied Desmond as Karen led him into the McCormick's basement and spent the night with him.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
